The members of the Center for Gastrointestinal Biology and Disease (CGIBD) are basic and clinical scientists from diverse disciplines dedicated to advancing our understanding of gastrointestinal biology, physiology and epidemiology with a special emphasis on inflammatory bowel diseases. The overarching hypothesis that integrates the scientific activities of CGIBD members is that most digestive and hepatic diseases are the result of complex interactions between host genetic susceptibility, and environmental stimuli. The theme that links the research of center members is gene-environment interactions in gastrointestinal and liver disease. The goal of the Center is to promote and enhance multidisciplinary and translational digestive disease research. The Center achieves this goal through: 1) core facilities that provide training, technical support, laboratory animals, biostatistical and data management support, assays, imaging, and vectors; 2) a pilot feasibility program that offers startup funds to junior investigators, or to established investigators who wish to pursue a new research direction; 3) a scientific enrichment program consisting of seminars, symposia and workshops to improve the intellectual climate for digestive disease research and to promote cooperation, collaboration and communication among involved personnel; 4) a professional development and training program that fosters the careers of junior faculty. To support the research of members, the center proposes the following cores: 1) Biostatistics and Data Management; 2) Proteomics/Immunotechnologies 3) Imaging (confocal microscopy, histology); 4) Vector; and 5) Gnotobiotic Animal. These cores have evolved in response to new scientific directions of center members and new investigative opportunities. Significant new additions include an expanded Gnotobiotic Animal Core, central breeding and genotyping of mutant mice, a proteomics component to the Immunotechnologies Core, and a self-contained histology facility. Gastrointestinal diseases and their complications have a significant health and economic impact. Research by members of this center has led to fundamental breakthroughs in our understanding of mechanisms responsible for inflammatory bowel diseases, cirrhosis, irritable bowel syndrome, and gastrointestinal cancer.